1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for searching for assemblies or subassemblies similar to a designated assembly or subassembly composed of a plurality of parts.
2. Background Art
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-195036 A (1999) proposes a method for retrieving data concerning units with an identical part number stored in a plurality of bases.
In the method proposed by JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-186888 A, parts are classified in advance depending on their types, and parts having compatible specifications are retrieved.
In the method proposed by JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-184861 A (1999), part specification values are stored in advance in a vector form, and a part having a similar vector of the specification value is retrieved among certain parts.
Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-41534 A proposes a method for retrieving data concerning similar units stored in a plurality of bases.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-195036 A (1999)
Patent Document 2: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-186888 A
Patent Document 3: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-184861 A (1999)
Patent Document 4: Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-41534 A